Timmy
Timmy is a young raccoon with a twin brother, Tommy. These twin brothers, from the Animal Crossing: New Leaf game, operate the Nookling stores. Thanks to Tom Nook's teachings, they are just as talented as he is and run Nookling Junction with such success that it can expand several times. Despite their success, they never forget the core value of good customer service. Birthday: June 7th (Gemini). "Experience is the best teacher." Furniture *bunk bed *Timmy's pic *Tommy's pic Music *K.K. Parade Clothing *ghost umbrella Meeting Timmy Welcome! Er… Greetings! You are speaking with Timmy. Hello! Perhaps you meant to call the store? I'm afraid I'm not behind the counter at the moment. You're calling for me, you say? This must be about my house if you're from Nook's Homes. I am forever indebted to Mr. Nook, so I would be happy to meet with you. Soon, soon! Yes, yes! It's very nice to meet you, player. You couldn't have called at a better time. No, no! My brother, Tommy, and I are ready for a change. Tommy and I have worked hard all our lives. Such toil! We deserve a new house. What do you think, player? Stories *''"Tommy says he's noticed a few changes in me since we moved in. And change is good, yes! Our new home is so nice that I am doing a better job of cleaning up after myself! Sweep, sweep!"'' *''"You've heard that a raccoon's home is his castle, yes? This is a very true statement! So true! The only thing missing is a crown for my head. At least I have a nice mask! Oh ho!"'' *''"It took Tommy and me many years to save enough Bells to pay for our lovely home. We worked many late nights at Nookington's, but it was worth it. Such sacrifice!"'' *''"You certainly did an excellent job decorating and designing this room, name. I'd like to think I have an eye for style, but I don't think that's the case. Thankfully, there's you!"'' *''"It feels... strange to spend so much time in a place where I am not responsible for selling items. I suppose this is what relaxation feels like, hm? No pressure!"'' *''"I am very happy with our lovely home, but sometimes I feel like something is missing... Sometimes Tommy goes out... and then he's missing. But then he comes back, and it's all fine! Oh ho!"'' *''"This plot of land is the first thing our neighbors see when they stop by to visit, name. Thanks to your ideal landscaping, they all must think Tommy and I are very tidy. Neat as a pin!"'' *''"I take at least 25,000 breaths every day - at least half of them out here in my yard. Fresh air is very underrated, yes! (In through the nose, out through the mouth. Ahh...)"'' *''"Such a lovely yard, yes? Tommy and I will have to invest in some shovels, I suppose, in case we get weeds. So unsightly!"'' NVL-C-MAAH-USZ-F0(0)008.png.jpeg|Timmy's amiibo card from Series 1 Timmy & Tommy amiibo.png|The Timmy & Tommy amiibo figure was set to be released on March 18, 2016, with Series 3 of the cards. Timmy Card.png|Timmy's amiibo card from Series 3 Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo